


Vision of the Future

by dreamkist



Series: Stony Bingo [3]
Category: Marvel 1872
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, M/M, Pre-Slash, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Sheriff Rogers finds fate and fortune in Timely.





	Vision of the Future

Sheriff Steve Rogers walked down the main street of Timely. He was getting acquainted with his new town when he saw a well-dressed, if slightly disheveled, man leaning against a hitching post and directing two other men as they moved something big out of a building. Whatever it was, it was covered with a cloth. When they had it in the right place the man in charge paid them, and they left.

Steve walked a little closer. He was curious about what was under the cloth and about the man.

The man who did a double take when he saw Steve–eyes slipping down to the badge and back up to Steve’s face. “Well, you must be our new sheriff. I’m Tony Stark. Welcome to our little town,” he waved his arm out. “Would you like to be the first to try my creation, Sheriff?”

Steve eyed the big shape, wondering what it could be, “I suppose I can try it.”

The man jerked the curtain away to reveal some strange sort of machine with a bust in it. _Stark’s Vision of the Future_ was carved into the wood stand. The figure inside the case was swathed in green fabric and had a crystal ball in front of it.

“Well, what do you think?” Mr. Stark asked. He clearly wanted Steve to be impressed.

“What exactly is it?” Steve had to ask.

“Why it’s the most advanced fortune telling machine the world has ever seen!” He pulled a coin from his coat and handed it to Steve.

Steve flipped the coin over in his hand and put it in the slot. The machine whirred to life and made some worrying noises. Steve looked at Mr. Stark to see if it was supposed to sound like that, but he didn’t seem concerned.

It released a trail of steam and the crystal ball lit up. A voice came from the machine, “In case of fire, keep calm, pay bill and run.”

With some more clanking it settled back into silence. Steve stared at it in confusion.

“It might still need some more work,” Mr. Stark looked slightly dismayed. “Ah, well. Won’t you come in, Sheriff? Have a drink.”

Steve followed him inside and saw it was a workshop. It was filled with tools and gears and things that Steve had no idea what they were for. He sat down while Stark poured their drinks.

The other man pulled a chair up and sat across from him, handing him a glass. Steve noticed their knees almost touched. Mr. Stark took a drink and Steve followed suit before asking, “You’re an inventor, Mr. Stark?”

The other man put his glass between his thighs and began to remove his gloves. “I have made a few things in my time. But, I want to know more about you, our illustrious new sheriff.” He removed the second glove, and Steve saw that instead of a flesh and blood hand he had a mechanical hand in its place. “Accident with one of my machines,” he explained and downed most of his drink in one go.

Steve studied it as it faintly spun inside the casing. “Did you make that?” he couldn’t quite hide his astonishment.

“I did. Does my predicament bother you?” he asked.

“No, of course not,” Steve said, almost offended by the question. He well knew everyone didn’t make it through life whole. He was simply in awe. That this man could make something like that was testament to his talent.

Steve also found Stark’s slight uncertainty about Steve’s opinion to be charming.

Stark nodded. “Good,” he leaned forward to tap Steve’s knee with the hand. “I foresee we’re going to have a pleasing relationship, Sheriff.” He gave a dazzling smile.

Steve replied with all honesty, “I hope we do, Stark. I sure hope we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Fortune](http://www.fortunecookiemessage.com/cookie/8799-In-case-of-fire,-keep-calm,-pay-bill-and-run.)


End file.
